Ruby Shoes
by BeautifullyTragic939
Summary: Elphaba comes back to Glinda after being dead for two years. Horrible summary, but story is better than the summary is. GELPHIE LOVE!


**A/N: okay, so this is my first attempt at a One-Shot, so try to go easy on me. I got the idea for this scene just out of the blue while listening to the Wicked soundtrack. if I get some reviews on this, I may turn it into a mini-series. basically, Glinda's been living for two years under the impression that Elphaba is dead, but one night she wakes up to find that Elphie is alive. I suck at summaries, but that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or "Somewhere over the Rainbow" even though I wish I did. The song at the end is called "Ruby Shoes" and Audra Mae and Eden Espinosa gets credit for that.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"RUBY SHOES" ~BeautifullyTragic939

Like she did every night for the past two years, Elphaba held onto the broomstick tightly as she floated just outside of Glinda's chamber room. She fought the urge to fly up and pull the blonde into her arms again and never let her go.

Glinda sighed as she settled down into her bed alone. It had been that way for nearly two years. There was only one person she would ever share her bed with and they were gone. Looking over to her window, Glinda muttered those four words that she did every night, only tonight, they seemed to have a much deeper meaning than before. "I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush when she heard those words. Swinging up, the green woman slowly walked into Glinda's room and kneeled down next to Glinda's sleeping figure. "I love you too, Glinda."

Taking a risk that she hadn't planned on taking, Elphaba leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss on Glinda's pink lips before withdrawing and stalking slowly back to the window.

Glinda's eyes slowly fluttered open and she quickly sat up when she caught sight of a shadowy figure lingering in her room. "Who are you?" she asked, eyes wide. The last time someone had been caught in her room when they weren't supposed to be there, it had turned out to be an attempt on her life. She held her gaze strongly and unflinchingly on the unnamed being as her hand discreetly slipped under her pillow to the 6-inch dagger that waited patiently to be withdrawn.

Elphaba froze and mentally slapped herself for having kissed Glinda. She knew that that was what had woken her up. "I... I'm just a memory," she replied.

Glinda rose from her bed at hearing the voice and approached the figure. "You sound familiar..."

Turning away, Elphaba felt her breath hitch when the blonde finally touched her shoulders. "I mean you no harm whatsoever, Glinda... so do not be afraid."

Raising an eyebrow, Glinda gasped at the voice. "El-Elphie...?"

Elphaba froze again. She hadn't planned on revealing to Glinda that she was alive quite yet: least of all tonight. Elphaba slowly turned to face Glinda, reaching up and removing the hood of her cloak so that the blonde could see her face.

Glinda gasped as she fully took in who was standing before her. "Am I... dreaming...?" she asked, her hands trembling as she touched Elphaba's face. "If so, I never want to wake up."

With a faint smile, Elphaba shook her head. "Not a dream, althought mine seems to have come true."

"Then I must be dead."

Elphaba laughed. "I would hope not, else I wouldn't be able to be with you now."

Glinda's hand tailed around Elphaba' face and they gently stroked across Elphaba's green lips. The blonde's heart began to pound faster when she felt Elphaba's warm breath on her hand. "Elphaba..." she said again.

Smiling, Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Glinda... I'm here... I'm alive."

The slap happened so fast that Elphaba hadn't had time to brace for it, even though she had been prepared for it. "Where the hell have you been these past two years?!" Glinda cried.

Elphaba sighed. "Let me explai-" Her words were cut short by another slap. She blinked. "Okay, I probably deserved that..."

Glinda's reaction had changed so quickly, Elphaba's head was spinning. Glinda shoved Elphaba back with remarkable force, causing the green witch's back to collide with the far wall. As Elphaba moved to slip out of Glinda's reach, the blonde whispered a spell that, as Elphaba soon came to realize, kept the green woman frozen against the wall with her back pressed against it.

Elphaba's eyes widened as Glinda paced back and forth like a hunter, waiting for the kill. She had anticipated the Glinda could possibly act irrationally, but she hadn't expected this.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your skinny green ass right now!" Glinda hissed.

Swallowing hard, Elphaba felt her stomach flip-flop. "Glinda, please don't make this any harder than it already it..." She tried to move again, but it was to no avail: she was effectively frozen where she stood. "I didn't mean to come back to you like this."

Glinda stopped suddenly. "Did you plan on coming back at all?" she found herself asking.

"That's not the point-"

"Did you?!" Glinda cried.

Elphaba sighed, shaking her head. "No, I did not... at least, not for a while still..."

Glinda looked away, tears streaming down her face. "Why? Why did you leave me, Elphie? Do you know how much it pained me to watch what those horrible witch hunters did to you and not be able to do anything to stop them?! Do you have any idea what I've been throught these past two years?!"

"I was afraid. Everything happened so quickly... I didn't know what else to do!" Elphaba whimpered. "When Fiyero sent me that letter-"

"Fiyero's alive too?"

Elphaba nodded. "After I realized that my original plan-"

Again, Glinda interrupted Elphaba's explanation. "What was your original plan?"

"To take you with me," Elphaba replied.

"Where?"

Elphaba looked out to the window. "_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high..._" She shifted her gaze back to Glinda. "_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_."

Scoffing, Glinda shook her head, disapprovingly. "Elphie, who hadn't heard that song? We all grew up listening to it."

"You remember Dorothy Gale? She came from that place."

"Sure she did-"

Elphaba growled. "Of course she did! How do you think the Wizard knew of her home: Kansis?" she pointed out. "Where did everyone say he came from? How did that song first come about?" she asked, eyes wide with emphasis.

Glinda closed her eyes as she began to sing that age-old song:

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow..._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow..._

"Why, oh why can't I?" Elphaba finished, not in song, but as a serious question.

Glinda felt her breath hitch. "You were going to take me with you?" she asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Of course I was! Glinda, I loved you with all my heart. If there had been only a few more minutes back at Kiamo Ko... I wouls have taken you with me."

Glinda began to relax a bit more. "So that letter...?" she prompted Elphaba's explanation again.

"...was a letter from the Scarecrow, also known as Fiyero." Elphaba's legs were growing tired, but she didn't dare complain. "He told me that the hunters were coming sooner than we had expected and he explained to me how the trapdoor worked."

"So you ran away with Fiyero." Originally meant as a statement, each word came out souding like an accusation.

Elphaba nodded sadly. "Glinda, not a day went by that I didn't with I was with you. Everytime I woke up, my heart ached when you weren't there next to me."

Glinda inhaled deeply. "Then why didn't you come back to me?"

Elphaba sighed. "No one mourns the Wicked..."

"But I cried when you didn't return! For Oz's sake... I laid a lily on your grave just to jinx the song!"

"I know..."

Glinda began to cry again. "Then why didn't you come back?"

Elphaba looked down. "Because I was afraid you didn't... _wouldn't_ love me the same way anymore."

"Elphaba Thropp... I've always loved you... how could you ever doubt that?"

The green woman whimpered. "Because of the way you spoke in public. How you celebrated my death _with_ them... it was very convincing..."

Glinda stood up and walked to Elphaba, cupping an emerald-green cheek in her pale-pink hand. "I love you, Elphaba."

"Still?"

Chuckling, Glinda pressed her lips against Elphaba's. "Still." Again, Glinda kissed Elphaba, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. The green woman shuddered when she felt Glinda's hot tongue caress her own. For several moments, their tongues danced with each other as if no time had passed at all since the last lovely kiss back at Kiamo Ko. It wasn't until Glinda gently reached up and cupped Elphaba's right breast that the green woman let loose an annoyed groan. "What is it, Elphie?" Glinda asked as she caught her breath.

"I want to feel you too," Elphaba explained.

Smiling, Glinda gave Elphaba's breast a playful squeeze, earning a faint moan from the green witch. "You know how I love to be in control, Elphie..." she whispered.

"Please, Glin... just this once...?" pleaded Elphaba. "I need to feel you..."

Glinda muttered the incantation and was surprised at how quickly the green woman reversed their positions. Still, Elphaba had forgotten Glinda's surprising strength as she suddenly founds herself lying on her back on the bed with a certain little blonde straddling her hips with a seductive smile that made Elphaba shudder. Leaning forward, Glinda whispered hotly into the green ear, "I haven't had sex in two years... you've got a lot of making up to do..."

Elphaba smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that..." Before she could finish, their mouths met once again and moved against each other as their tongues now battled for dominance: a fight in which Glinda had always won.

Several hours later, Elphaba smiled as she leaned down and began to sing softly into Glinda's ear:

_I've done some soul searching and I've_

_Come to this conclusion..._

_There are no rubies on my shoes,_

_It's just an illusion._

_And I used to value my imagination,_

_But I can't get home..._

_Just by clicking my heels,_

_No matter how good it feels,_

_I know the truth:_

_I know that they won't take me home..._

Glinda sighed happily as she let Elphaba's body and voice warm her heart and mind. "And I know the truth: I know that there's no place like home..." Elphaba finished, placing a kiss on Glinda's head.

As the sun began to rise, the two long-lost lovers looked out over Oz in a new way. With Elphaba loving arms wrapped comfortingly around her, Glinda finally allowed herself to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in two years. Home was where her heart was, and there truly was no place like it.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**well, there you have it! "Ruby Shoes" is probably one of my favorite scenes I've ever written, because it's angst and fluffiness all in one! please review! if I get enough reviews, I'll try to extend this one to a few more cute chapters. until next time!**

**~BeautifullyTragic939**


End file.
